The present invention relates to a copying system, and specifically to a copying system in which copying materials are parallelly produced according to common image data by a plurality of copying machines which are interconnected by a communication means.
The following is commonly conducted: a plurality of copying machines are interconnected by a communication means, copying materials based on common image data are parallelly produced, and a large volume of copying materials are efficiently produced. In such case, one of the plurality of copying machines is set as a main machine and the others are set as sub-machines, and image data read in the main machine is supplied to sub-machines by the communication means, and the image data is made common to all machines. Every time the production of the copying materials of one job has been completed, image data of the next job is read, thus a plurality of jobs are successively conducted.
In the copying system described above, the image data of the next job can not be read while the present job is not completed, therefore, there is a problem that efficiency is not good when a plurality of jobs are successively conducted.